


i'd like for you and i to go romancing [Podfic]

by xinasvoice



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, discovering you are a couple, post Almostaggeden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice
Summary: In which people keep mistaking Crowley and Aziraphale for a couple, and Aziraphale starts to wonder if there might be something to it.Podfic of the story by dollsome :)





	i'd like for you and i to go romancing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'd like for you and i to go romancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055863) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



> Podfic duration: 50min 28sec  
> [.m4a audio file](https://soundcloud.com/user-824292289/id-like-for-you-and-i-to-go-romancing) ~ [.m4b audiobook file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wUYXVqRZ7J4RVAUhckh33QHWVMRycD74/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> Music in this work in order of appearance:  
> [Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy](https://music.apple.com/us/album/good-old-fashioned-lover-boy/1440650428?i=1440651022) by Queen  
> [There Is a Light That Never Goes Out](https://music.apple.com/us/album/there-is-a-light-that-never-goes-out/800092985?i=800157892) by the Smiths  
> [I Know Things Now](https://music.apple.com/us/album/i-know-things-now/1440624070?i=1440624140) from Into the Woods  
> [Send in the Clowns](https://music.apple.com/us/album/a-little-night-music-send-in-the-clowns/264333321?i=264334055) from A Little Night Music  
> [A Nightengale Sang in Berkeley Square (Instrumental)](https://music.apple.com/us/album/a-nightingale-sang-in-berkeley-square/326016323?i=326016632) by the Frank Chacksfield Orchestra
> 
> Thank you to Beta-listener, She Who Always Loves My Shit, [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/works). Gifted to her because of said love.
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](xinasvoice.tumblr.com)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158228914@N03/48233088661/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
